


关于每月十五号的誓言

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: pao友梗+魔镜车





	关于每月十五号的誓言

**Author's Note:**

> pao友梗+魔镜车

亲爱的阿不思，  
如果你还想领回你那只迷路的小猫头鹰，就来巴黎见我。  
你的老朋友，  
G.G.  
又及，这封信会为你指路。

阿不思抬手压了压帽檐，巴黎的风有些大。他快步转进一个没人走动的巷子，从大衣的口袋里拿出这封短小的信。他再次读了一遍，微微叹息，然后从大衣的内侧抽出魔杖。一个无声咒之后，纸条脱手而出悬浮在半空，上面的字迹在闪过金色的光泽之后消失不见。阿不思抬手捏住纸条，接着便是一阵旋转。

门钥匙的目的地是一家巫师酒吧的门口。阿不思把帽檐压低了些，又把大衣紧了紧，然后他跨进酒吧，径直走向吧台，丝毫无意于寻找那个指引他来这儿的人。

“南瓜汁，或者柳橙汁，任何不带酒精的都行。”阿不思双臂交叠靠在吧台上，对里面家养小精灵说道。

“取消那个，”另外一个声音插了进来，“两杯火焰威士忌，非常纯的那种。”

“我不会喝的。”阿不思看着家养小精灵用悬浮魔法把面前的两个小杯子填满。

“我知道你的酒量，阿不思，这杯算我的，别担心，没加任何魔药。”旁边的人用无杖魔法把那个小小的杯子悬浮到了阿不思的眼前。

阿不思转头看着身侧的人，他们有六年没见过了，但很显然的，盖勒特格林德沃在他拥趸者的爱戴下意气风发。阿不思看着盖勒特的眼睛和他微微扬起的嘴角，从空中拿过杯子一口气喝干，他知道如果自己不喝，盖勒特也总有办法让他喝下去的。

“现在可以谈一谈纽特了吗，格林德沃先生。”

“说真的，阿不思，我不喜欢我的名字和其他什么小动物的名字同时从你的嘴里说出来，”盖勒特把目光转到空了的酒杯上，语气听起来像是受到了什么伤害，“而且你连我的名字也不愿意说了吗。”

“别浪费时间了，带我去见纽特，然后说出你的价格，”阿不思轻轻叹了气，“我们都是老朋友了，格林德沃，没必要再搞什么深情的戏码。”

“你真是太了解我了，阿不思，”盖勒特看着阿不思深蓝色的眼睛，微微摇头，“既然如此，请吧。”盖勒特向阿不思伸出手，彷佛在请他共赴一场华丽的舞会。

盖勒特显形的地方是一处乡间，大片的麦田中有一个不太大的房子。房子的陈设简洁而温馨，看起来并不像是巫师居住的。

但阿不思此时并不在意这些，他在客厅的桌子上看到了纽特的箱子，“纽特在哪？”

“你真的很喜欢这只小猫头鹰。”盖勒特走到阿不思身前，“给我你的魔杖，然后我带你去见他。”

阿不思怒视了盖勒特几秒，然后把魔杖从大衣内侧拿出来。接过魔杖的盖勒特把魔杖和他自己的魔杖放在一起，然后示意阿不思跟上来。

“你一定想和你的小猫头鹰说几句话，”盖勒特在二楼的一个房间门前施了几个咒语，“我在这儿等你，然后我们再讨论价格，别担心，我把你的小猫头鹰照顾的很好。”

阿不思没理会盖勒特，他拧开门把手，看见纽特和一个黑头发的女孩儿充满戒备的站在不远处。

“阿不思！你怎么在这儿？”纽特立刻松了一口气，他的精神看起来不错，除了头发有点儿乱。

“我来接你回家，”阿不思的语气平静，“这是我的错，我不该让你来冒险的，放心，你不会有事的。”

“我被抓了，被格林德沃抓了！”纽特着急的说，“他可不是什么好说话的善类，而且这并不是你的错，是我自己太不小心了，你不能答应格林德沃的任何条件……”

“放松，纽特，”阿不思抓住纽特的双臂，阻止了他的话，“相信我，你不会有事的，你和这位……”

“蒂娜，邓布利多先生。”旁边的黑发小姐开口。

阿不思点了点头，重新看向纽特，“你和蒂娜小姐都不会有事，你们今晚就可以离开，现在你要在这儿等我一会儿，放心，格林德沃不会杀我，我们会一起离开。”

阿不思从房间出来的时候盖勒特正靠在墙上玩着他的魔杖，“现在你看到他了，”盖勒特把魔杖揣进衣兜里，“我不会伤害任何你在意的东西，只要你听话。”

阿不思的眼睛有那么一瞬间的晦暗，但很快的他就仰起头，“说说你的价码吧。”

“我想要你站在我的身边。”盖勒特语气笃定。

“这是不可能的，”阿不思轻笑起来，“你多大了，盖勒特，这种不切实际的话也说的出来。”

“我就知道你会这么说，阿不思，”盖勒特微笑着，“所以我选择退一步了。”盖勒特慢慢的踱到阿不思身前，抬手抚上他的脸颊，“我知道你的思想再也不会站在我的身侧了，虽然我们曾经是那样乐此不疲的分享我们的大脑，但往事不可追是不是，所以我选择朝前看，适时取舍，对于永远失去的，我不会追着不放，但对于能够得到的，我也不会轻易放过，“盖勒特的手沿着阿不思的肩膀，手臂一路向下，最后揽过他的腰，“所以，阿尔，我不要你心甘情愿的追随我，我只要你的身体，我能够感受得到的，实实在在的血肉之躯。”

阿不思没有挣脱盖勒特的拥抱，也没有因为他的要求而愤怒，他平静的站在那，然后缓慢的抬起头，“这就是我们之间仅剩下的东西了，人尽皆知的对抗关系，和私下里的肉/体关系。”阿不思的声音依然毫无波澜，但他的眼睛却泛起了泪光。

“是啊，阿尔，”盖勒特放开了阿不思，他向前走了几步拉开距离，背对着阿不思开口，“这就是我们仅剩的关系了，如果你接受我的条件的话，”盖勒特停顿了几秒，然后转过身面对阿不思，“但如果你不接受，我会杀了你的小猫头鹰，然后我们只剩下对抗关系，但我猜你既然来了，不管我开出什么样的条件，你都会接受。”

“是啊，就像你所说的，我接受你的条件。”阿不思依然站在原地，声音也没有丝毫变化，但他的眼泪已经流过脸颊洇进大衣的领子里了。

“很好！”盖勒特张开双臂，露出一个夸张的笑容，“每个月的十五号，霍格沃茨，别忘了帮我打开幻影移形的限制，那么现在，让你的小猫头鹰做个见证人，我们把这个条件立进牢不可破的誓言里吧。”

当纽特被盖勒特揪着衣领从房间里拖出来的时候，他就有了一种极其不祥的感觉，而当盖勒特用他那根造型奇怪的魔杖抵着纽特脖子的时候，这种感觉变成了实际。

“别弄的这么严肃，格林德沃，”一旁的阿不思看到了纽特投向自己的求救般的眼神，“纽特不会发出别的咒语的，我保证。”

“哈？你现在都能替他保证了？”盖勒特将怒视着纽特的眼神转了转。

阿不思没理会盖勒特的阴阳怪气，他走到桌子边上拿起纽特的魔杖递给他，“我和格林德沃先生需要一个牢不可破的誓言的见证人，而显然你要比蒂娜小姐合适一点儿。”

“你不能……”纽特焦急的开口。

“没事的，”阿不思说道，“不是一个什么大不了的誓言，”他伸手握住了盖勒特的手腕，“开始吧。”

纽特在阿不思坚定的目光下把魔杖指向他们交握住的双手，一道金丝从魔杖尖冒出，带着星星点点的红光缠绕在手腕间。

盖勒特的双眼紧紧的盯着阿不思的眼睛，他的嘴角带着一丝笑意，然后缓缓的开口，“阿不思邓布利多，你愿意在每月十五号这天，将你的身体交付给我，盖勒特格林德沃吗？”

“我愿意。”

缠绕的金丝在阿不思的回答之后消失不见，誓言已经立下，他们放开了手，但纽特拿着魔杖的姿势却没有动。

“这是……什么意思。”纽特原本以为格林德沃会让阿不思立下永远不能对自己出手的誓言，但刚刚那个饱含着情/欲的誓言，梅林在上，哪怕纽特每天和小动物打交道，但他也能看出其中的意思。

“他没告诉你吗？”盖勒特将插在自己衣兜里的，属于阿不思的魔杖掏出来，再仔细而小心的插进阿不思的衣兜里，然后将一个嘲讽的眼神丢向纽特，“我是他的男朋友。”

“前男友。”阿不思的语气里隐隐带了怒气。

“随你怎么说，”盖勒特将阿不思的衣领理了理，“十五号见，亲爱的。”

阿不思的双手撑在床垫上，但显然他已经力不从心。他的双手，乃至整个胳膊，都在不停的打颤。盖勒特显然发现了这一点，但他没有丝毫想要帮忙的意思，相反的，他的双手更紧的勒住阿不思的腰身，让自己埋在他身体里的那一部分能够更加深入。刚刚高潮过的阿不思没法抵挡这更进一步的攻击，他放弃了支撑，将身体放松下来，把头埋进盖勒特的颈侧。

湿热的呼吸从阿不思的鼻腔和嘴唇里呼出，打在盖勒特的脖颈和耳朵上，使他逼近临界。但盖勒特从不会这么轻易的投降，他的双手沿着腰线向下，抓住了阿不思肉感丰盈的臀部，在几次疯狂而极尽凶狠的插入之后，他射在了阿不思的身体里。

“你就像柠檬雪宝一样甜，”盖勒特把气息喘匀之后说道，“但同样也很无聊，这里是有求必应屋，你却把它弄的和你的卧室一样。”

阿不思翻了个身，平躺到盖勒特的身侧，他伸出手，然后立刻有一只被点燃了的烟显形在他手中，“我只是想要个舒服一点儿的地方。”

“但我喜欢刺激一点儿的地方，比如上个月，在你给学生上课的教室里。”盖勒特用一只胳膊将自己撑起来，把阿不思还没有吐出的烟雾用一个吻吸入自己的口中，然后又将更多的吻落到阿不思的下巴和脖颈上。

“所以这就是你被那么多国家的魔法部通缉的原因，你总是那么极端恶劣，”阿不思停顿了一下，在下一个烟圈被吐出来之后才开口，“这就是我们不一样的地方。”

盖勒特从阿不思的脖颈间抬起头，露出一个讪笑，“别对自己说谎，阿不思，你知道在你心底深处，我们就是同一种人，理应站在一起的那种。”

“我们不是。”阿不思否定着，他闭着眼睛将烟抽掉最后一口。

“你太不坦诚了，阿不思，还是说你必须得站在那面镜子前面才肯认清自己……”盖勒特还想说些什么，但显然他被墙边突然冒出来的东西吸引了注意力，“你把他放这儿了，不得不说确实是个好地方。”盖勒特的声音带着一丝喜悦。

“校长决定的，又不是我。”阿不思淡淡的说。

盖勒特显然并不在意是谁决定把厄里斯魔镜放到这儿的，他立刻下床站到了镜子前，几分钟后他走回床边，笑着说道，“我看见你了，阿不思，我们，实现了更伟大的利益，找到了三个死亡圣器。”

“你知道这镜子最初被制造出来的时候造成过一个女巫发疯而死吧，”阿不思从地上捡起衬衫穿上，“这种东西只会浪费你的时间而已。”

“我们有时间去浪费，”盖勒特看起来依然很有兴致，他拉着阿不思的胳膊不由分说的把他拖到镜子前，双手捏着他的胳膊，微微弯腰贴着阿不思的耳朵轻声开口，“告诉我，阿尔，你看到了什么？”

镜子里的景象和以往并没有什么太大的不同，阿不思总是能在厄里斯魔镜里看到自己和盖勒特。但每次又不完全相同，他有的时候会看到如今的他们，有的时候是年少的他们，有的时候甚至是老年的他们，两个头发和胡子全都斑白了的老头，坐在一起昏昏欲睡打毛衣的情景。而此刻，阿不思看到了年少的他们，确切来说是那年夏天的他们，阿不思记得他的那件衣服，那是那年他最喜欢的一件衣服了。

“羊毛袜。”阿不思看着镜子里牵着手躺在一起的少年，选择了说谎。

“什么？”盖勒特显然被这个答案惊到了，但他很快回过神，更加用力的捏住阿不思的双臂，迫使他贴近那面镜子，“再仔细看看。”

阿不思被盖勒特推到紧贴着镜子，以至于不得不用双手抵在镜面上。但这并不是盖勒特的全部动作，他将阿不思刚刚穿上的衬衫解开，扯开衣领把吻落到阿不思的脖颈和肩膀上，右手沿着身侧的线条来到腰际，没费一点儿劲儿的再次进入到阿不思的身体里。

猛然的一顶让阿不思几乎撞到镜子上，但还没等他重新站好，盖勒特毫无缓和的快速抽插让他彻底的失去了重心。但阿不思并没有摔倒，他身后的盖勒特完全稳住了他，但同样的，阿不思的上半身不得不紧贴着镜面了。

“现在，你看到了什么？”

“我说了……是羊毛袜。”阿不思的额头抵着镜面，镜中年少的他们在一模一样的反射着此刻的动作。

“别急，阿尔，再好好的看看。”盖勒特的语气十分温柔，动作却截然相反。他换了一个姿势，将阿不思的双腿分得更开，以便自己更好的用力。

阿不思的呼吸喷到镜面上形成一层薄薄的雾气，他抵在镜面上的指尖和镜中的自己相重合，但他已经无暇再顾及镜子里的景象了，盖勒特将他身体里的情欲再次点燃，却坏心的不肯给予全部。

已经来过一轮的身体显然已经熟透了，阿不思的内里温暖湿润，又在他抽出的时候带着些许的颤抖吸合挽留。盖勒特太了解这副身体，他清楚的知道阿不思的敏感之处，然后轻轻的擦过，甚至连阿不思的双手也被他抓着手腕贴到镜子上，杜绝了它们做其他事的可能。

“盖勒特……别这样……”阿不思闭着眼睛，睫毛却在剧烈的抖动。

“你在镜子里看到了什么？”盖勒特依然执着的问着这个问题，他现在几乎不用动，阿不思就会自己撞上来。

“是我们……你知道的，一直都是……”阿不思的大脑几乎没办法转动了，他被盖勒特逼到了绝境，甚至没办法控制自己的身体主动在盖勒特身上汲取快感。

“那镜子里的我们在做什么？”得到满意答案的盖勒特勾起嘴角，把自己抽离阿不思，然后瞬间放开支撑阿不思的双手。

没了支撑的阿不思瞬间顺着镜子滑了下去，最终跪在镜子前喘息，“它是个镜子，总得反射点儿什么。”

“你只有在这种时候才能听话。”盖勒特的声音是那样的温柔却又带着点儿无奈。他同样跪了下来，在阿不思的身后，用最为原始的姿势毫不保留的进攻，他甚至能感觉到阿不思的内壁已经开始痉挛了。

太过汹涌的快感几乎要让阿不思窒息，他扬起脖子张嘴呼吸，一直卡在喉咙里的喘息声在喷薄而出的一刻一同迸发。

“你知道，我在镜子里看到的并不是现在的我们，是那年夏天的。”结束之后靠坐在床上的阿不思对正在穿衣服的盖勒特说道。

“那是厄里斯魔镜，阿不思，你想要在做爱的时候不光有肉体交融，还有心灵上的，对你来说，这很正常，”盖勒特并没有停下手中的动作，他一边扣着衬衫的口子一边继续说，“但这又能怎么办呢？你自己说的，我们永远都不可能站在同一立场了，”盖勒特穿好了衣服，单膝跪到床垫上吻了阿不思的嘴唇，“要我说这样也没什么不好，我很享受你的身体。”

“你是个混蛋，格林德沃。”阿不思说道。

“我也爱你，亲爱的，下个月见。“已经走到门口的盖勒特摘掉自己的帽子向阿不思行礼，他的眼角眉梢带着笑意，恍惚间阿不思似乎看到了那年夏天等在自己家门口的那个少年。

end


End file.
